Goblin Slayer: My Savior is My Idol
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sort of Remake of Goblin Slayer. Priestess wants to follow in her idols footsteps to become a gold rank adventurer. But when trouble hits as soon as she starts her journey, the one she admires actually saves her life and joins her party. Sword Maiden x Priestess. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Don't like, don't read.
1. My New Journey with my Idol

**Goblin Slayer: My Savior is My Idol**

**Pairing: Sword Maiden x Priestess**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Okay, okay. I'm kinda doing another attempt at this, meaning a journey with Priestess. Since I'm kinda more familiar with Goblin Slayer (well, sort of. XD) I decided to write this as sort of a remake. Goblin Slayer will still be present, just…very little. (Sorry to all Goblin Slayer the Character fans). Sword Maiden and Priestess will be the main, main focus. **

**There will be some crossover characters too. Only female ones that will fit into this fantasy world. Don't know who they will be at the moment, the time will come.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this little remake of Goblin Slayer.**

Adventurers of this crazy, but beautiful world. Young and old, man and woman alike, belonging to different classes. And they prefer to be called by their class name instead of their real names. Which is why nobody knows who their true names are for past generations.

One of them, who is called Priestess, is starting out as an adventurer. She really wanted to go on her own journey since she read some books about cool and awesome adventurers fighting to save the world. She has learned anything and everything she could about going on a risky journey, to fight monsters and finding rare items along the way, including reading passages that no one else could except for those that were able to read unknown languages. Priestess is a hardworking young maiden.

Another reason why her class is a Holy Saint, a mage even, is because she admires the very famous Archbishop, Sword Maiden. She's also a Saint, but a great fighter with the sword and is known as a gold-ranked adventurer, the highest rank to ever reach as an adventurer. She hopes to reach that level one day so she and Sword Maiden can travel together. Right now, she has a very long way to go.

Putting on her white robe, white thigh high boots and white hat on her head to top it off, she takes her staff and looks in the mirror. She looks and feels like an adventurer already. Pumping a fist, she leaves her home and is off to the open world. She knows that it's not very easy starting off on her own. Sometimes, one needs to find some friends to form some sort of party to help her on her journey. However, since her village is a bit underpopulated, due to many other people starting their journey, she will be unable to find some useful people. So she might have to start on her own for the time being.

She walks down the path of her village until she leaves it completely. She stops to look back at her hometown one last time with a small smile. She hopes that the people that knew her when she first lived there will miss her and hope that she will get a gold-rank someday.

"Don't worry, everyone," she says quietly. "I will do my best to become a really, really great adventurer like they are in the books."

Giving one last look, she turns around continues to set off on her risky journey. She continues down the path, walking toward a forest while hearing birds chirping. She hums to herself as she goes along, looking around her, smiling. A quite peaceful place so far. But she will encounter some dangerous creatures soon, so she will have to be ready.

Walking further into the forest, she clutches her staff, swallowing hard. It's getting a bit scary the further she goes, but she has to keep going. It is then that she comes to a stop at something that catches her eye. Far ahead is a lone cave of some sorts. Right at the end of the forest. She takes baby steps closer toward the scary looking cave. She's read in books that brave warriors go in there and find the light at the end of the tunnel. It happens very often, so maybe this is one of them. She gives a brave nod and steps toward the entrance. It's very, very dark inside. Looking around, she finds a torch hanging at the side for some reason. Maybe the last warrior hung it up and used some type of item to light up the cave. She shrugs and takes it to continue onwards.

She walks slowly and cautiously further and further down the cave. For some reason, she can hear some strange noises around her, but doesn't know where. She swallows hard again and slowly continues down the cave. Her only objective is to find the light at the end of this tunnel. And then, hopefully find a town to stay in for the night. She has just enough money to buy an inn to stay at, plus eat some of the food there. Looking around, she hears the strange noises again. This time, it's a bit louder and scary. She stops and holds out her torch.

"Wh-who's there!?" she panics. "Show yourself!"

The sounds get louder and louder. Some gibberish going around her and she does not like the sound of those. She takes a few steps further, holding out her torch until she makes it. But what surprises her is a few green creatures feasting on a fallen warrior. She gasps loudly and cups her hand to her mouth. What are those things? They were never mentioned in the books she read.

Unfortunately, the green creatures hear her and turn around, snarling and growling. Priestess clutches her staff while backing away.

"Wh-who are you guys!?" she stutters. "Stay back! I don't want to be your lunch!"

The three creatures are drooling like they are still hungry for some food. Surely this human will be another good meal for them. They were just finished with that fallen warrior anyways. They hold out their knives and start walking toward her. Priestess backs away faster. These creatures are going to kill her. One of them tries to jump at her, but she quickly steps out of the way. She then swings her torch to try to set them on fire, but she misses. They are tiny, but quick. Another one tries to jump on her, but she uses her staff to whack it out of the way. And then, she makes a run for it. She has never seen anything like it. These scary creatures that are fearsome and hungry for human meat. They are clearly dangerous and probably too strong for her to handle.

She runs and runs while the creatures chased her. She doesn't even look back. If she did, that will only slow her down. But she can feel them coming closer and closer, making her panic even more. She tries to run faster, however she trips on an uneven surface and falls on her side, thankfully not dropping the torch. But unfortunately, she dropped her staff and it slid across the ground until it's about 10 feet away from her. There is no way she can crawl to it in time cause the quick little creatures are already coming closer. There is nothing she could do but to accept her fate. It's the start of her journey and already, she's going to die in a bit. She shuts her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact, however….she feels no pain. Instead, she hears some screaming from the creatures, splattering of blood and being tossed aside.

She opens her eyes and her eyes widen at the person who saved her. A young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a very revealing white robe, golden high heels on her feet, wearing a white hat just like her and then, a black blindfold over her eyes. She stands over the slaughtered creatures and then turns toward Priestess. She walks over toward her and reaches out her hand.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Her voice. Her voice is very gentle and sweet that is music to Priestess's ears.

It is then that Priestess realizes who she is now. The person who saved her is her one and only idol: Sword Maiden. She cannot believe she is actually meeting her in person when starting off her journey. Maybe it's not so bad after all.

"Y-y-yes!" she stutters as she gently takes the woman's hand and the taller blonde pulls her up. "Who….who were those guys?"

"Goblins…" the taller blonde replies, gritting her teeth. "They are the most vicious creatures on the planet. They've killed and tortured many adventurers who come this way and also…they like to hide in other places. Not just this cave."

"Y-you know what they are and what they do!?" Priestess is shocked. She never knew Sword Maiden encountered these kinds of creatures before.

"Yes. Now come, young adventurer," the taller blonde says. "I'll show you the way."

Taking her hand, she guides Priestess further in the cave. The petite blonde doesn't know why, but she has her idol by her side now. She feels very safe and secure around her now that she has somebody to walk with.

In no time at all, both of the girls find the light at the end of the tunnel, just like in the books Priestess read, and are greeted by a clear meadow with the next town just a distance away. The sun is shining and birds are chirping, the sounds Priestess missed since entering the cave.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" the petite blonde happily takes a few steps forward and twirls around.

"Anything to help a fellow adventurer," Sword Maiden says. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

Priestess stops and looks at the Archbishop. They just met and now they are separating? Sure they are different in ranks, but something doesn't feel right. She's just been saved by ravenous goblins and if she encounters one again, Sword Maiden may not be there to save her again or anybody else.

"Ummm…!" Priestess takes a step forward. "Well…no, not really. You saved my life and I'm very grateful. I really am! B-but…I feel really safe around you. I know it's very selfish of me, but…but…will you please stay with me!?" She bows, shutting her eyes tightly.

Sword Maiden's mouth hangs open for a moment. This is definitely a surprise coming from a low ranked adventurer. But honestly, this might actually be fun.

"First off, will you please tell me your name?" Sword Maiden asks.

"Oh!" the petite blonde stands up straight. "My name is Priestess, sort of a Mage Class i guess you could say, but I'm really a Holy Saint."

"I see~" the taller blonde gestures toward herself. "I am the Sword Maiden, Archbishop and gold ranked adventurer. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear Priestess."

Priestess's eyes sparkle at her introduction. The way she speaks is just so beautiful and elegant, just like what she read about her. Her hero is truly a very kind and elegant young woman.

"You're so…cooo~l!" she squeaks out without thinking.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Priestess?" Sword Maiden asks.

The petite blonde panics and blushes heavily. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! Uhhh…w-well you see…I've kinda been….admiring you for some time. And uh, well…I thought I'd go on my own journey just to be like you, Sword Maiden-sama. You're so beautiful, cool, a great warrior and a saint. You are everything I ever dreamed of!"

Sword Maiden gapes at her words and smiles. "I have to say, you know quite a lot about me."

"Well from what I've read, yes," Priestess admits. "But otherwise, I have wanted to follow in your footsteps. Now that I met you in person, I feel confident again. I mean, I mean…who wouldn't find their idol right at the start of their journey?"

Sword Maiden lets out an elegant giggle. "You're so cute, you know that~?"

"Eh!?" Priestess jumps at the compliment.

"Actually, this is the first time I have ever joined a party," the taller blonde confesses. "I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. From running the temple, to going on my journey."

"You were?" Priestess asks.

"Yes. It was tough, but in the end, I was completely fine with it," Sword Maiden continues. "Now then, shall I guide you to the next town?"

The petite blonde gasps happily and nods. "Yes! I will be in your care, Sword Maiden-sama!"

A new start of a journey, now with someone who will protect her from harm. Priestess is now more confident than ever and will proudly continue to follow in Sword Maiden's footsteps.

**A/N: Yeah I was actually torn, everyone. Either Goblin Slayer saves Priestess or Sword Maiden. Well in this little remake, since I'm going for the Yuri route, I chose Sword Maiden. Her past will come soon, but it'll be like in canon, so don't worry. However, I didn't want her to be a coward, and that's another reason why I chose her.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. There's more to come. **

**Have a nice day~!**


	2. Let's Become Sisters

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Become Sisters**

Before long, Priestess and Sword Maiden arrive at the next town, just in time for lunch. The taller blonde is walking ahead of the tiny one. Priestess looks at her idol in question. She has a lot of things to ask about her that she doesn't already know. How does she know these goblins? Why does she have a blindfold over her eyes? And how in the world does she know where she's going with that thing on? Priestess clutches her staff as she continues looking at her and then observes her surroundings. The town seems crowded with people young and old. Some stores filled with people buying food and clothing.

"Are you hungry, young Priestess?" Sword Maiden asks, snapping her junior out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Y-yes! Yes, I am!" The petite blonde replies.

The taller blonde gives an elegant giggle and leads her to a small restaurant. They take a seat and order their food from a waiter. While they patiently wait, Priestess takes a look at her idol again. She's so beautiful, yet…she may be even more beautiful if she were able to take that blindfold off. But…now that she thinks about it, Sword Maiden might have a very good reason to have that stay on. Maybe because her eyes were damaged so badly she cannot let anyone see them. But if they were that damaged, how can she still see and know where she's going? That is the biggest question she has on her mind right now. But in this situation, Priestess believes that it will be for another time.

"Is something the matter, Priestess?" Sword Maiden asks.

The petite blonde jumps a little. "Ah! N-no! Nothing's wrong, Sword Maiden-sama!"

The Archbishop tilts her head in confusion. "You've been staring at me for quite a while." Then, she grins. "It's not polite to stare, you know~?"

"EEK! I-I-I"m so sorry!" Priestess squeaks. "You're just so pretty I couldn't help myself!"

"Fufufu! Don't worry about it. Everyone gets like that whenever they see me~" Sword Maiden assures her. "But you, dear Priestess, have a cute way of admiring me~"

"Uuuu….you're embarrassing me," the petite blonde whines.

A few minutes later, their food arrives and they begin to eat. They basically ordered the same thing: a simple chicken noodle soup with crackers. Priestess wasn't sure what to eat there, so she chose what Sword Maiden wanted. The holy maidens ate silently for most of lunch time until their bowls and small plates were completely empty. Sword Maiden pays for the food and the two leave the restaurant, happily refreshed.

"What do we do now?" Priestess asks as they take a stroll through town.

"Well…the better question is: what do YOU want to do?" Sword Maiden says. "You're starting your own journey, so whatever you decide."

"Hmmm….well, I was looking for an inn to stay for the night," the petite blonde replies as she puts a finger on her chin.

"Okay. We'll try to look for the best inn then," Sword Maiden nods. "Then, since we still got some time till sunset, how about we take a stroll around town some more?"

Priestess nods as well. "That'd be lovely!"

The two share a giggle and find themselves staring at each other for some reason. Sword Maiden's beauty and Priestess's cuteness is so hard to ignore. However, the petite blonde is still curious about what's under that blindfold. She wants to see Sword Maiden's eyes. She opens her mouth to speak.

"U-ummm…Sword Maiden?" she says.

But before the taller blonde has a chance to reply, both of them hear screaming from their right. They dash toward the sound and there is trouble at an inn. There are screaming and people running away from the building. And then…about 5 goblins run away, carrying bags full of money, food and probably other things from that inn.

"No!" a man comes out and shakes his fist. "Come back here, you filthy beasts!"

Sword Maiden rushes toward the young man with Priestess quickly following her.

"What happened?" she asks, putting her hand on the man's back.

"Those damn thieves!" he growls. "They robbed me! Those goblins took everything!"

Priestess gasps, cupping a hand to her mouth. "Y-you mean….those creatures? How did they get to this town?"

"They're good at hiding, remember?" Sword Maiden says. "They love to steal valuables. I can't believe they would be in this kind of town."

"I've lost everything," the man sinks down to his knees, head hanging low. "My business is finished…"

Priestess looks at the poor man. She can't let those goblins get away with this. "No it's not! Not yet!"

"Priestess!" Sword Maiden gasps.

"We'll help you get your things back!" Priestess says, gesturing toward herself. "As adventurers, we also help those in need! We cannot let the goblins ruin people's lives like this!"

The man smiles and shakes her hand. "You have my gratitude, dear adventurer!"

Sword Maiden smiles and nods. Priestess is so kind hearted and considerate. She kind of admires her for that. The taller blonde pats the man's back.

"Don't worry. We'll retrieve your stuff before you know it," she assures him.

Both of the holy maidens dash from the inn and in the direction where the goblins might have run off to. They take the path where the exit is and somehow find a trail of coins the goblins might have dropped. Priestess runs ahead and retrieves them, stuffing them in her pocket to give to the man later. Sword Maiden follows her. The trail ends just at the edge of the forest. Most likely, the goblins would take the stuff to the cave where they love to stay at. The two holy maidens look at each other and give a brave nod. They HAVE to do this. Go back to where Priestess first encountered them. They make their way toward the entrance and Priestess looks around for a torch, but Sword Maiden shakes her head. She takes a lantern out of her large back she's been holding for a while and lights it up, filling up the cave.

"Wow!" Priestess says. "I never knew you carried that around."

"Fufu! That's how I first found you~" Sword Maiden replies. "And the light that was shining from a distance must be you carrying that torch."

"Y-yes."

The two holy maidens enter the cave and look around. The goblins can be anywhere in here. They walk further and further down the cave until they can hear the sounds of the goblins. It's a sign that they are getting close. They run further and the sounds get louder and louder. It is then that they come to where the five goblins are gathering and setting the stuff they collected down. Priestess grits her teeth, looking at the belongings and money they stole from the poor man.

"They will never get away with this…!" she says and starts walking ahead.

"Wait…Priestess!" Sword Maiden reaches a hand out, but she's too far away.

"Hey!" Priestess shouts, grabbing their attention. "Those belong to an important person! If you don't return them, you'll be begging for mercy!"

The goblins growl and snarl as they snatch out their knives and run toward her. She is not well prepared for this. However, just as they are about to get to her, as quick as a flash, Sword Maiden rushes in and slashes one of them, cutting them in half and flying toward the rock wall.

"Stay back, Priestess! I'll handle this!" she says. "You get the stuff, okay?"

Priestess nods and heads over toward the collection. However…there are more sounds surrounding her. There are not just five goblins? One of them is way too close and tries to grab her. She cowers away and clutches her staff

"Uhhhh….S-S-Sword Maiden-sama!" the small blonde cries.

Sword Maiden turns around to see about 6 more coming her way. "Curses! It's an ambush!"

Priestess backs away, holding her staff close. Sword Maiden is busy with the other five who are surrounding her and the other 6 might get to her too. The goblins try to jump on her, but Priestess quickly rolls away. She stands up and another one tries to attack. She swings her staff like a baseball bat, sending it flying toward the rock wall. Two of them try to attack her at the same time. Sword Maiden rushes in and slaughters them in one strike.

"Hurry! We have to get the items before any more come!" Sword Maiden says.

"Right!" Priestess hastily grabs the items, putting them in a very large bag and Sword Maiden carries the bag of money as well.

They successfully retrieved all of the owner of the inn's items, but they hear more goblins coming. They must have been very angry for them trying to trespass their territory. Sword Maiden steps in front of the petite blonde, raising her sword.

"Can you really take them all down?" Priestess says with a concerned expression.

"I'm a high ranked adventurer," Sword Maiden replies as she slightly turns toward her. "No numbers has ever stopped me from fighting even the toughest enemies."

Despite the confidence her idol has, Priestess is still worried. Even if she fights valiantly, some goblins may be more intelligent than others. There are just too many to take them all and one of them might be able to outright attack the taller blonde. The best thing to do is escape and forget about slaughtering them one by one.

Before Sword Maiden can do anything and the goblins come closer and closer, Priestess steps in front of her idol, raising her staff.

_"O' Lord let there be light. Stop these fiends from their path and shine bright! Holy Light!" _The tip of her staff glows yellow and then shines brighter and brighter. It shines so bright that it blinds all the goblins and the light is only pointed in that direction.

Sword Maiden is amazed by such power from a starter adventurer. But she's happy she's got that kind of power. The light disappears and the goblins are confused. They use this distraction to make a run for it and exit the cave, carrying the items they retrieved. They stop when they are about 10 feet away to look back to see if the goblins are following them and thankfully, they don't. The holy maidens sigh in relief.

"Let's go~" Priestess says. "The young man is waiting~"

"Yes, let's~" Sword Maiden replies with a smile.

The two blondes head over toward town where the owner is and he is so happy that they recovered the items the goblins stole. And all of them are still in one piece.

"I can't thank you enough, brave adventurers~" he says, happily. "I shall reward you two with a free stay."

"Oh! Y-you don't have to do that!" Priestess says, waving her hands back and forth.

"It's the least I can do," the owner says. "How long will you be staying?"

"Probably tonight and then we're going to head out after we eat," Sword Maiden says. "Sorry."

"no, no, it's alright~" the owner says. "It's fine. You can stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you very much," Sword Maiden says.

With that, the two blondes enter the inn, helping the owner put back and fix everything the goblins did, which took a couple hours. But they finally did it and thus, they picked a room on the top floor and set their things aside. Priestess lies down on the bed, sighing heavily.

"What a day!" she says.

"Fufu! You worked hard today," Sword Maiden gives an elegant giggle. "Putting everything where they were took a bit of effort."

"Yes, but I liked it," Priestess sits up to face her idol.

"By the way, I didn't know you can cast such a spell like that," Sword Maiden says. "Even though you're just starting out."

"That's all I know for now," the petite blonde says. "I want to gain more experience so I can learn new tricks."

"You'll learn in due time, sweetie~" the taller blonde pets her on the head and then glances at the clock. She lets out another giggle, putting a hand to her cheek. "Oh, dear. We spent all that time fighting and helping this kind man that we nearly passed dinner time. Want to come and eat?"

"Sure!"

Priestess jumps from the bed and follows her idol downstairs toward the kitchen to cook some food. The petite blonde helps out a little bit and before long, the food is cooked and ready to eat. Some steak, rice and veggies. They sit down and eat silently, but they enjoy each other's company at the same time. Priestess enjoys it the most, though. She's so happy to have the one she admires stay by her side while on her journey to become a gold-ranked adventurer. It's like a dream come true.

Once they finish dinner, they help clean the dishes, clear the table and head up toward their room to get ready for a bath. However, Sword Maiden insists on coming with Priestess to the bath because it'll be faster that way. Embarrassed, but happy at the same time, she accepted the offer. They do the usual bath routine before getting into the tub, which fits them both pretty well. However, the petite blonde could've sworn she noticed something on Sword Maiden's body as she is scrubbing. But…was it her imagination? Those looked like…scars? This worries her a bit and decides to ask her later on.

The two blondes let out a blissful sigh as they sink a bit further into the warm water.

"Haaaah….refreshing~" Priestess says.

Sword Maiden giggles.

"Hey…why do you still have that blindfold on? Isn't it going to get wet while you shower or something?"

"Oh, this? Well you're right about that," the taller blonde says. "I'll take it off."

"Ah, y-y-you don't have to!" Priestess says, waving her arms wildly. "I'm just making a statement!"

"Oh, don't worry, silly. There's nothing bad about what you're about to see." She gently takes the blindfold off, revealing blue hazy eyes. But they are so beautiful it's hard to resist looking at them. "Feel better~?"

"Oh….my…!" Priestess cannot even speak. The raw beauty of Sword Maiden is unbelievable. Looking at those eyes of hers makes her heart pound rapidly. Her face is tomato red and it's not from the heat from the water.

"Ummm…Priestess?" Sword Maiden waves a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Are you still with me?"

The petite blonde blinks and jumps. "Ah! S-sorry! It's just…oh, my gosh! You're so beautiful!"

"Fufu! Why thank you~" Sword Maiden replies. "Well, I guess we should get out of the water before we look like prunes~"

Priestess smiles and then it fades as the taller blonde gets out of the water first. Her scars are showing on her shoulder, her back mostly and some on her arms. Was she in a serious battle and those scars just won't go away? And what's with the blindfold on her face? She has so many questions that she doesn't know what to ask first.

After drying off, the two try to find some nightwear, which they do. Some white nightgowns for both of them with just the right sizes. Well…almost for Sword Maiden. Her large breasts almost stick out of the chest area, making the petite blonde pout adorably. She wishes she has a chest like that one day.

"Ready for bed?" Sword Maiden asks.

"Yes," Priestess nods in reply.

The taller blonde blows out the candle and they climb into bed together. Priestess immediately snuggles close to her idol and Sword Maiden giggles at this. She pets her tenderly while looking at her.

"You know…." she says. "I must say, you're a pretty good adventurer to travel with. It's like having a little sister with me."

Priestess squeaks and blushes at this. "S-Sister? Me!? Oh, my gosh! Sword Maiden-sama, this is so sudden!"

"Ufufufu~! Do you want to be my little sister?"

"Oh, would I!? Wow, I…I don't know what to say…!" This is shocking, but exciting at the same time. Sword Maiden just called her a "little sister". "I mean…I never had an actual family before. I was raised at a temple all my life after my parents passed away when I was very young."

"I see. I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie. So I take it as a yes?"

"Oh, definitely!" Priestess says quickly. "I would LOVE to become your little sister!"

"Excellent. And I can be your big sister~" Sword Maiden says. "Just call me 'Onee-sama' from now on, okay~?"

"Onee…sama…" Priestess repeats slowly.

"Yup! That's correct~" Sword Maiden says. "And I can call you 'Priestess-chan' if you'd like."

"That would be…wonderful!" The petite blonde is so happy right now. Being called a "sister" is even better than ever. It's more than a dream come true.

"Then that settles it~" the Archbishop says. "We'll become sisters from now on….Priestess-chan~!"

"Thank you very much…O-Onee-sama~" Priestess replies and then hugs her tightly with a happy smile.

Sword Maiden returns the embrace and gently strokes her hair. No words can be said at this point. This moment is just too wonderful after being called "sisters". After a kiss on the forehead, sleep takes over for both of them. Priestess is snuggled against Sword Maiden's chest and is fully relaxed from it.

**A/N: I'm surprised some people really liked this. So I decided to continue it. Hehe~! With becoming sisters out of the way, I might do Sword Maiden's past in the next chapter. I WAS going to do it here, but the topic here is becoming sisters, so I decided to save it for the next chapter. **

**The female fantasy crossover characters are coming soon, don't worry. Just…I'm not sure when. XD**

**As for Priestess's attacks and spells, all I know from the anime are Holy Light and Protection. If anyone can help me come up with some made up ones that would be awesome.**

**Also, it is a remake, but the rest of it is on my own. The series itself is just too dark for me to watch from start to finish. I just can't do it. You should see people's reactions on YOUTUBE when they watch the first episode. Like it's THAT dark. XD**

**A-anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Have a nice day!**


	3. The Legendary Warrior

**Chapter 3**

**The Legendary Warrior**

**Author's Note: Well….I guess SOME people want to talk crap about my liking of this pairing and the story itself. Don't worry. Those guest reviews are going away as soon as I see them. Keep your mean words to yourself if you're going to do that. Please? You should've read the summary. **

**A-anyways, the long awaited past of Sword Maiden is here. Hehe! Sort of long awaited. XD **

**Enjoy!**

Since becoming "sisters", Priestess feels closer to Sword Maiden than ever. She has never been so happy in her life, being with the one she admired the most since the beginning. It's truly a dream come true. However, there are some things that are still on her mind, though. When she saw those scars last night, it frightened her to think what might have happened to Sword Maiden. Plus that, she is always wearing a blindfold and surprisingly knows where she's going without having an aid.

Right now, Priestess wakes up from the sun shining from the window and finds that she's still in the arms of her "big sister" herself. They've been like this the whole night and none of them moved around. Kind of unusual, but she's glad that they are still in the same place. Sword Maiden wakes up as well to feel her "little sister" hug her tightly to keep warm.

"Fufu! Good morning, my sweet Priestess-chan~" she says sweetly.

"Good morning, Onee-sama~" she replies with a happy smile. "Sleep well?"

"I sure did. Because you were with me all night~"

"Hehe! I could say the same thing! I slept well because you were there~" Priestess says.

Both of them share some lyrical giggles and decide to get out of bed to prepare for breakfast and continue on their journey. Getting dressed in their robes that they washed and dried last night, they head downstairs to cook some food, eat and then pay the owner for their hospitality. They head out to continue Priestess's quest to become a gold ranked adventurer. Sword Maiden may be one herself, but that doesn't mean she can't help her out in some battles and figuring out tactics. She's a little smarter than Priestess after all.

It's as if time has passed by quickly, but Priestess did gain some experience along the way. Thankfully, no goblins were present, but other monsters like skeletons or zombies roaming around. Priestess knows nothing about martial arts, but beating them with her staff and all is the only thing she can do at the moment. She's earned some coins and a bit of material for upgrading, according to Sword Maiden. In fact, those material that Priestess picked up like gems and small artifacts are the key to upgrading her staff to a higher level. Which can also mean she may activate a new skill. This excites her and is eager to go to a shop later on when they get out of the area they were in.

And Priestess indeed receive an upgrade in a shop at the next town, but it gone up one level, which is a bit of a disappointment, but better than nothing. Her staff remained the same in appearance, but she has a new skill learned: Healing. Beating up monsters on her own has her gain experience which is also the reason. Sword Maiden is proud of her "little sister". She's getting the hang of being an adventurer.

By the time the two start walking again, they come across something that Priestess has seen before in books: dungeons. The petite blonde backs away a little at the sight of the gate before them.

"I-I don't like this…" she says. "I read that dungeons adventurers go are pretty scary and have really, really big monsters in there. I don't think I stand a chance."

"Don't be silly," Sword Maiden says. "In this area, dungeons like these are like a test. This one fits for beginners like you."

"How do you know that?"

"I've done something like this when I was your age."

"I hope you're right." Priestess sighs. As much as the petite blonde wants to believe her idol, she herself doesn't feel confident enough to get through something like a dungeon. Still, since Sword Maiden is with her, she feels a little better.

The holy maidens enter the dungeon after opening the gate and make their way through it. Priestess fights some more creatures along the way, earning some more coins and materials for upgrading. They journey further in the dungeon with Priestess staying close to her "big sister" until they almost reach the end. There is one task left…get the key to the gate that opens the exit. Priestess knows it won't be as easy as it seems. She also read in her books that powerful guards keep the key and the only way to get it is to defeat them. Priestess definitely knows she won't stand a chance with what she has now.

They arrive at a large room where the gate is and there is a large orc with a spiked club noticing them walking by. They key is inside the chest behind him and he will never let puny humans like these holy maidens get to it.

"This is it, Priestess-chan!" Sword Maiden says. "The ultimate test!"

"I-I-I don't know!" the tiny blonde is trembling in fear. "Hitting him with my staff would definitely not be enough to hurt him!"

"Then we'll have to work together. You can distract him while I slaughter him to bits."

"Great idea!"

Before they can do anything, they look up to see the orc try to smash them overhead with his club, but they dodge out of the way by separating. Priestess rolls to her feet and raises her staff. It starts to glow with light, but the orc roars and stomps toward her. Sword Maiden quickly runs toward it. However, the Priestess's spell gets interrupted by him grabbing her and lifting her off the ground.

"NO!" Sword Maiden shouts.

Priestess struggles to get free, but the orc's grip is too strong. He growls and snarls close to her and tosses her toward the wall. She falls to the ground, severely injured from the impact. Sword Maiden stares at the fallen girl. Somehow…visions of the past start to flash inside her head. The way Priestess was lying down like that reminded her of herself in that state. She was completely helpless and couldn't do anything. The images disappear and the taller blonde grits her teeth. Gripping her sword, she speeds over in front of the injured Priestess before the orc has a chance to grab her again. The orc growls and raises his club. Sword Maiden parries it hard, making him stumble back a little. The taller blonde rushes in and slashes him back and forth on the chest and stomach, up and down and then diagonal. Blood starts to trickle down with every cut. The orc roars and stomps toward her, raising his club again.

Sword Maiden's sword glows yellow and with one strike, there is a trail of light that follows and hits the club, slicing it like butter.

"You mess with my sister…" Sword Maiden says. "You mess with me!"

Her sword glows again and jumps high in the air. In one diagonal slash, trails of light follow once more, and hits the big orc, slicing him in half with ease. She lands on her feet and turns around as the orc falls and disappears, leaving out several loot on the floor. Potions, lots of coins and more advanced materials for upgrading. Sword Maiden grabs a healing potion and rushes toward the injured Priestess.

"Priestess-chan!" the taller blonde cries. "Priestess-chan, are you alright!?"

The petite blonde's eyes flutter open. Her vision is a bit blurry, but can see her idol looking down at her worriedly.

"Onee…sama….?" her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Please…drink this!" Sword Maiden begs as she holds out the small potion bottle. "It's not much, but it will at least heal your wounds!"

She then realizes that Priestess is too beaten to move. That throw was powerful enough to hurt the little blonde. There is only one way to do this. Taking the cap off, Sword Maiden takes a sip and then tenderly lifts her "sister's" head to angle it. She then presses her lips against hers, transferring the liquid to Priestess's mouth. Thankfully, the petite blonde swallows it as soon as Sword Maiden pulls away. In a minute or two, Priestess breathes slowly and her eyes flutter open again.

"Priestess-chan?" Sword Maiden says.

"Onee-sama?" the smaller blonde says, her voice now being heard.

The Archbishop wants to cry with joy. She saved her beloved "little sister". She hugs her tightly, but gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she says.

"Yes, but….I kinda felt something…against my lips…" Priestess says, looking up at her idol. Then, she blushes tomato red. "Oh, my gosh! D-d-did you…!?"

"Fufu! I did what I had to do~" Sword Maiden giggles as she pulls away to look at her. "I saved your life. Your wounds healed, too. And look, you can all the loot you want the orc dropped, including opening the chest to get the key."

Priestess looks over at the glowing loot lying on the ground. She stands up, feeling refreshed and retrieves the coins and upgrading materials, but stops midway. "Wait…don't you want any of this?"

"No, you can have it," Sword Maiden replies.

"But you…defeated the orc. The loot should be for you."

"I only did that to save you. You deserve this loot more than I. You're still a beginner. You need as much material as possible to make you stronger. Okay?"

Priestess realizes that her idol is right. In order to move forward, to get stronger, she must have the loot for herself. She gathers the rest and heads toward the chest. She opens it and rummages through some stuff until she finds a shiny silver key. She picks it up and holds it up to show her idol.

"I got the key!" she cheers.

"Great! Then, let's get out of here and head for the next town," Sword Maiden says.

Priestess nods and heads toward the gate to unlock it. She opens it and the two holy maidens exit the dungeon. They make it outside where the sun is shining and the grass is present. Priestess misses this and runs ahead of Sword Maiden with joy and laughing. The taller blonde lets out an elegant giggle, watching her little "sister" play around for a moment, enjoying the fresh air. She too breathes in the clean air around her. It's like it's been forever since they went outside.

The petite blonde turns around and giggles. "Come on, Onee-sama! I think I want to try out the materials I picked up from the dungeon."

"What are they?" Sword Maiden asks.

"I think they were blue and green gems," Priestess answers. "I'm sure combining them would make a good upgrade right?"

"We'll see."

They are not much for upgrading material, and Sword Maiden is sure that it'll make just a little bit of improvement. But it's better than nothing. They head toward the next town that's a couple miles from where they are and arrive at another shop. Priestess notices a row of staffs hanging on the wall and they look much more advanced than she currently has. A snow staff, fire staff, wind staff and a rainbow staff, probably the most advanced weapon of all. But this staff's price only requires diamonds, about 3,200 to be exact. Priestess doesn't have that kind of material at all. Sword Maiden giggles at her pouting in disappointment.

"It's best for me to say, be happy with what you have," she says as she pets her like a puppy. "I know you want to progress fast, but…where's the fun in that, you know?"

Priestess nods in agreement. "Yeah I guess you're right." If she wants to truly be a gold ranked adventurer, she must work hard for it. Taking shortcuts isn't always the best way and in this kind of situation, it definitely wouldn't be as fun anymore.

The petite blonde goes toward the owner of the shop to upgrade her staff. She shows him the gems she picked up. He gives a nod and tells the holy maidens to wait a moment. He combines them and uses some of his own materials to transfer their energy to the staff, however, it just makes on little improvement. Sadly, he takes the staff back to the petite blonde to tell her the results. Priestess sighs in disappointment, but gets a head pat from Sword Maiden with a smile of reassurance. If they find some more material, more gems and all that, maybe it can improve greatly by then.

After paying the man, the holy maidens take a stroll through town to look for an inn to stay at. The search isn't hard to find and they manage to pay for a room upstairs like the last inn they stayed at. Kicking back and relaxing, Priestess puts her staff aside and plops down on the bed once more.

"I'm beat…" the petite blonde lets out a heavy sigh.

Sword Maiden sits beside her with a smile. "Once again, you worked hard. Sure it wasn't the same as last time, but you got through most of the journey by yourself."

"Yeah. I'm very grateful you saved me back there," Priestess says, sitting up. "You truly are…a gold ranked adventurer. I envy you."

"Eh…?" Sword Maiden turns toward her "sister".

"But that's why I admire you so much," the petite blonde continues. "You're super strong. You can probably take on anybody, including these goblins."

Sword Maiden bites her lip. Surely, this girl has no idea who she previously was. And that one question floats around in her head: should she tell her everything?

"Hm? Onee-sama?" Priestess takes notice of her older "sister's" troubled expression.

"Priestess-chan…listen well…" she scoots closer until their shoulders touch. "I'm afraid…you don't know everything about me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sword Maiden sighs. It's now or never. "It's true I'm a gold ranked adventurer, and I became one way back 10 years ago. But…even I have weaknesses. I was careless…"

"What are you talking about, Onee-sama?"

"Those goblins. I was careless to underestimate them and resulted in me being captured by them," Sword Maiden explains. "I was helpless. They took away everything from me, not giving me a chance to defend myself. They did things to me that were way worse than death." She raises her arm to push aside the cloth to reveal her scars. "These will never go away, even after they healed. I'm reminded of the things those goblins did to me every time I look at them. I'm reminded of how careless I was."

"Oh, Onee-sama…" Priestess now realizes why she got those scars. "Then…that blindfold you're wearing is also because…"

"Yes…they did that too," the taller blonde nods. "But I can still see. It's a bit blurry, but I can make out their shape." She puts a hand on her little "sister's".

"How did you escape though?" Priestess asks. "I mean, if you were captured by those creatures, how did you get out alive?"

"Ah…yes, that," Sword Maiden says. "You ever heard of the legendary warrior?"

The smaller blonde thinks for a moment. "I think so. People used to tell tales about this warrior who wanders around, only having one thing in his mind."

"He's the exact warrior who saved my life," Sword Maiden says. "His name is…Goblin Slayer."

Priestess gasps at the name. "G-Goblin Slayer-san? Does that mean…"

"Yes. The only thing he wants to do…is to slay goblins," the taller blonde says. "People have told many tales about him, saving their lives from those creatures and how he wanders around trying to find their location to slay some more. It's his job. It's in his blood. When he came to save me, I was so relieved. I was overjoyed by his presence. He took me out of the cave and to the temple I lived in once. And then…that was the first and last time I saw him. Nobody knows where he is."

"Do they even know his past?" Priestess asks.

"No, not even his past," Sword Maiden says. "All I know is that he swears to slay each and every goblin in this world. Goblin Slayer is this world's savior. That's why he's called the legendary warrior."

Priestess takes in everything that she heard. This Goblin Slayer is one serious warrior. Perhaps when Priestess first encountered the goblins and Sword Maiden came to save her, he wasn't there at the time. Nor did he come when the goblins took the owner's stuff to the cave. He must be far from where they are. She can understand that Goblin Slayer can't be everywhere at once, so some adventurers like the holy maidens themselves have to deal with them. A pretty tough task and she knows that she and Sword Maiden may not be as good as Goblin Slayer, but with the two of them together, they too…can slay goblins.

"Onee-sama…." Priestess hugs her older "sister" tightly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. They did such terrible things to you back then. It was so unforgivable…"

"Yes…it was…" Sword Maiden says. "But you know what? I realized that I could not dwell on the past and keep on fighting. I am a gold ranked adventurer and I shall stick to my title. That's when I found you, Priestess-chan. I was walking around to help anyone in need." She smiles and strokes her hair. "I will not let anyone like you get hurt by these goblins and suffer the same fate as I did. You remind me of so much like when I was a little girl."

"Onee-sama…"

"So…let's work together and be like the legendary warrior himself," she says. "We can slay goblins just as well as he does."

Priestess nods with a smile. "Yes! I'm with you all the way, Onee-sama~!"

The two holy maidens share a loving embrace.

**A/N: Again, people who want to complain, do it elsewhere. I write what I want to write. And I'm sticking with the story, no matter how many times you try to talk me out of it. **

**A-anyways, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Have a nice day. **


	4. Growing Stronger

**Chapter 4**

**Growing Stronger**

_Sword Maiden was in her own temple. It was like where she was 10 years ago, but she's all grown up like she is today. She was on her bed, face to face with the legendary warrior who had carried her to the bed after saving her from the goblins. For so long, she wanted to see him. He was her savior and couldn't help but think about him. She will never forget his kindness. _

_"Goblin Slayer!" she cried, putting a fist on her large chest. "Please, wait! I…I…I wanted to thank you…for all you've done. N-not only for me, but for the rest of the world! I never got a chance to properly thank you, but-"_

_"It's alright…" His voice. Cold, yet gentle. It still showed some kindness in his tone. He never looked her way though. "It's my duty. My job."_

_"I know this is selfish of me, but…is there any chance you could return and maybe join me and my new adventuring partner?" she asked. "I mean…you could be so much help and-"_

_"No." He simply said. "I already told you. It's my job. To slay goblins."_

_"I-I see…" Sword Maiden understood what he says completely. It was not right for him to protect only one person all the time. But she admired him so much that she couldn't help herself. It was sad, yet it made perfect sense. _

_"But…just in case you ever need me…I'll be there," he said, slightly turning his head to the side. "I will kill them for you."_

_Sword Maiden gasped, cupping a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-you will…? Even….even in my dreams…?"_

_"Yes. Because I…am the Goblin Slayer…" _

_With that, he vanished without a trace. Sword Maiden clutched both hands on her chest, sobbing quietly. _

_"I have always…loved you…from the bottom of my heart…"_

****Reality****

The older blonde wakes up, feeling tears stream from her eyes. Was that a dream…or was it real? It felt like it was so real, like she was really talking with Goblin Slayer himself. Why is she crying exactly? Does she really desire him that much? She knows it's impossible for her to contact him, much less search for him to convince him to help both she and Priestess on their journey. But like he said in her dream, he won't be able to. And that's perfectly fine with her. Because Priestess needs to be strong on her own.

Sword Maiden turns toward the person next to her, the one and only Priestess, sleeping soundly next to her. She smiles a small smile and playfully pokes her cheek.

"So adorable~" she says to herself.

Priestess moans softly, shuffling a bit. Her eyes flutter open to see her beloved "older sister" watching over her, blindfold off.

"Onee...sama...?"

"Fufu~! Rise and shine, Priestess-chan," Sword Maiden says.

"Ah...morning, Onee-sama," Priestess sits up and stretches out her arms. "Sleep well?"

"I slept...okay," Sword Maiden cups a hand on her own cheek, slightly turning away. "How about you?"

"I slept great!" the little blonde says, pumping both fists. "I'm ready to continue our adventure together!"

Sword Maiden chuckles. She is always eager to have a fun adventure because she's with the one she admires the most. The two holy maidens get off the bed, neatly make it and then bathe together, which takes about 10 minutes. After that, they head downstairs to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. They then serve themselves after cooking for about 20 minutes and sit at a table across from each other.

"So...when I do become a gold ranked adventurer," Priestess says. "What will I do next?"

"There are some elite quests and dungeons they go to," Sword Maiden explains. "They receive high level weapons, armor and accessories to take on some more dangerous quests. It's far from where we are."

"How many have you taken?"

"More than I could count, honestly," Sword Maiden chuckles. "I had some fun with the elite quests and dungeons. I received this sword from an elite quest I did. It was tough, but I got through."

"Woooow...so that's how you got that weapon," Priestess says.

"Mmhmm. So, keep working hard. And then, in no time, you'll become a gold-ranked adventurer. I'll help you with the elite quests."

"You mean...you'll still be with me~?"

"Fufu! Why wouldn't I? We'll be gold ranked adventurers together when that happens."

"Onee-sama~!"

Priestess happily finishes the rest of her food with Sword Maiden watching with a small smile. Her place is now with her darling "little sister". She will help her in any way she can. After the two finish their food, they clear the table and put away the dishes, not before helping each other wash and dry them. By that time, they leave the inn they stayed at and head out. Priestess skips ahead and looks up.

"Wow!" she exclaims. "A very long path...leading to somewhere. I bet it's another dungeon!"

"Could be," Sword Maiden shrugs. "Be careful though."

"I will, I will! Come on, Onee-sama~!"

The two holy maidens walk down the long path to wherever it will take them. However, on the way, they are ambushed by bad creatures, skeleton warriors and flying creatures. They battle their way through them easily since they are strong, especially Priestess who has been getting a bit stronger little by little. She's more healthy and her magic has mana than before. Once they cleared this area, they continue their journey. Priestess hums happily while walking beside her "older sister". Both holy maidens give a lyrical giggle and continue down the path.

That is until Sword Maiden notices a golden chest around the corner. "I think I see something up ahead."

"Really? Oh! A big chest!" Priestess clasps her hands together. "I wonder what's in it!"

She runs toward it and uses both hands to lift the lid up. It took all of her strength to open it. She rummages inside until she finds a small pouch with a rune inside it.

"Congratulations~" Sword Maiden says. "You received an Attack Rune. Go ahead. Put it on your staff. It will stick with it for the rest of your adventure."

Priestess does so. The tip of her staff glows orange for a bit before fading. She raises it high, curious of what it does. She waves it forward and a small fire ball shoots from the her tip of the staff.

"Whoa!" she exclaims. "I can shoot fire now!?"

"So it seems~" Sword Maiden replies.

"Oh, my!"

Priestess examines her staff for a moment before turning to her senior. "Now I think I can fight with no problem!"

"Good. Let's keep moving," Sword Maiden nods.

Priestess skips ahead again, happy as can be. "I can see the next town! Let's hurry!" She steps toward a bridge.

"Wait a bit...!" Sword Maiden says.

"It's fine!" Priestess assures her. She stomps on a piece of wood to make sure it's not old. "See?" However, she's wrong. The plank breaks, causing her to fall, but she quickly grabs onto the plank next to her. "Ahhhh! Onee-sama! Help me!"

"Hang on!" Sword Maiden rushes toward the bridge. When she steps foot, it begins to rock back and forth. She cautiously takes baby steps forward, reaching both hands out.

"Hurry! I'm slipping!"

"Stay calm! Almost there!"

Sword Maiden takes more baby steps forward until she is close enough. Priestess takes her hand and jumps up. However, their pure weight causes the whole bridge to collapse. Sword Maiden embraces Priestess tightly as she turns over, facing up and thankfully, they didn't fall down a deep hole. They land on the ground just under where the bridge used to be. Both groan from the fall.

"That wasn't so bad~" Priestess says.

But Sword Maiden gives her a stern look. "Slow...down. Your haste will cost us."

"Sorry..."

Both manage to stand up and rub their backs when they notice something. Priestess groans again.

"Ugh...more goblins..." she says. "They must have waited for us to fall down that bridge."

"Priestess-chan..." The older blonde draws out her sword.

The goblins take out their weapons and jump out from their hiding least 10 of them are present. Priestess takes aim and fires her fire ball attack. It knocks one of them off their feet, setting them on fire a little bit. Sword Maiden handles the rest by striking them down one by one.

"Accuracy over speed! That's the key!" Sword Maiden advises as she slices down another one.

"Got it!" Priestess replies as she takes aim again.

Both holy maidens fight valiantly, slicing and burning each and every one of the goblins that try to attack them. To them, it's a piece of cake. Priestess blinds them all with Holy Light and fires her fire balls at them while Sword Maiden slices most of them. The fight lasts for about 5 minutes or so until there are none of them left. They sigh in relief and Sword Maiden sheathes her weapon.

"Glad that's over," Priestess says.

The two look around a little bit. They are in some sort of ruins, but there is a way out. Sword Maiden takes notice of a wall that they can easily climb up. With the older blonde's lead, the holy maidens climb the wall until they find an opening and walk further down. They see another bridge up ahead, but they need to find a way to get to that point. It may not be easy, since there is danger yet to come, but they have to escape the ruins. Sword Maiden leads her "little sister" through it as best she could. Fortunately, along the way, Priestess finds some valuable loot, including one special item that can increase her overall health. A golden apple. One of the very rare items that smart warriors may find during their journey.

After fighting a few battles, collect coins and loot, they approach a gate that will surely lead them toward the bridge. Sword Maiden opens it after finding the key inside a chest hidden within these ruins. She figured it'd be valuable for later and now's the time. They look around for a few moments until Sword Maiden notices a chain she can climb up. But Priestess has to lower it in order for her to do that. The older blonde hoists the younger one up the wall and she hurries for the chain. She lowers it and the older blonde climbs it.

By that time, they are almost there. Priestess finds another chest to collect valuable upgrading materials when they hear someone crying out.

They run toward a bridge where there is a dwarf girl with an animal that refuses to come across the bridge.

"Come...on!" the dwarf girl cries. "Get moving, slowpoke!"

Priestess approaches the petite girl. "What's the matter?"

"This animal won't cross the bridge no matter how much I try to tell her, let alone do anything to make her go," the dwarf girl grumbles.

Priestess looks around and then straight ahead. "It's scared. There's something at the other side of the bridge that it doesn't want to encounter."

"Huh?" the dwarf girl raises an eyebrow.

Priestess turns toward the older blonde.

"Sword Maiden," she says. "Do you think you can cast your magic at those trees over there? The ones with the white trunks."

"I'll try." Sword Maiden draws her sword, chants something that no one can make out and then, a large bright cross appears near the white trunked trees and it shines so bright that it blinds whatever that was on those trees and falls down. Sword Maiden gasps softly as she sheathes her sword. "You were right..."

"Say~!" the dwarf girl exclaims. "You're pretty smart~!"

Priestess comes over toward the camel like animal to pet it. "You live around here?"

"Yeah," the dwarf girl replies. "I just so happen to take some supplies back to my home, which is right across that bridge over there."

"Does this animal have a name?" Priestess asks.

"Nope, never thought of one. It's just there to carry my supplies."

"What's yours?"

"Names Ruru. Pleased to meet ya~!"

"Name's Priestess," the younger blonde says. She gently coaxes the camel to stand up and whispers to it. The animal stands up and slowly walks across with Ruru and Sword Maiden following.

"You know..." Ruru says to Sword Maiden. "That sword looks amazing, but...what if I were to tell you that I have something that'll totally make it look better?"

"You do this kind of stuff?" Sword Maiden asks.

"I was taught by my parents to craft weapons and upgrade them," the dwarf girl replies. "Heck, listen to this. I know this weapon of yours. You see that cross under the grip?" They make it across the bridge and Priestess helps put the supplies down. "That is something special. Hold on, I'll be right back to get the material."

Sword Maiden takes out her sword to examine the bottom handle. It has some kind of symbol that is shaped like the sun.

"You see, I have this right here," Ruru presents Sword Maiden a golden stone. "I was wondering what that was for until I found out a while ago that it's for the exact weapon as that."

"Oh, my," Priestess says as she rejoins her "big sister". "Can you really do those things?"

"Of course I can!" Ruru says. "Come on, let's get cracking!"

"Very well," Sword Maiden says. "I expect nothing less than a little improvement."

"But wait," Priestess says. "You're a gold-ranked adventurer. Isn't that sword powerful enough?"

"To slay big monsters like orcs or minotaurs and whatnot," Ruru says. "But to take on the toughest monsters like huge dragons and demons? No way! They can break weapons like that to pieces."

"Th-there are dragons too!?" Priestess stutters.

"For elites, of course," the little dwarf says. "Now for you, you won't be able to participate since you're just starting."

Priestess raises an eyebrow, turning toward the older blonde. "Haven't you done that already?"

"I have. But they weren't as advanced as they are today," Sword Maiden says. "These days, there are a lot tougher enemies for elites, some I have never seen before. So this will be good for upgrading."

"Great! Then let's go!"

Sword Maiden places her sword on the table and the dwarf girl places the rock on the blade. She chants some kind of spell while waving her hands. Yellow light flashes on the blade and then the handle as it sparkles. When the dwarf girl waves her hands around in circles and then throws them down, the light disappears, spreading some sparkles and it renders the sword to look a bit improved. The blade looks twice as sharp as it is shinier and the handle is light blue now instead of dark blue.

"Oh!" Ruru hears some rustling. "Don't look now, but those creatures you blinded are back for more. Come on, give that sword a twirl~!"

The ones coming out of the bushes are some fat goblins with spiked clubs. Those were the creatures that Sword Maiden just so happened to make them fall to the ground from the white trunked trees. Sword Maiden readies her sword as they come to attack her.

They swing their clubs as their attacks seem to be heavy, but slow ones. Sword Maiden jumps out of the way and takes a swing of her sword. She slices one of the goblin's belly, cutting it like knife through butter and renders him being cut completely in half. Sword Maiden also notices that the sword seems to be a bit lighter than earlier. Another improvement since the upgrade. She can move a bit faster now. She dodges another goblin's attack, parries it and slices him with a X shaped attack, resulting the goblin being cut immediately into shreds before he can react. The last fat goblin charges at her with his club in hand. She dive rolls away once he does an overhead, but misses.

Sword Maiden turns around and stabs him in the back, going all the way through until it sticks out of his chest. She raises it up high, cutting the upper part of his body and then collapsing, leaving out 3 bags of coins as result of defeating him.

"Very impressive~!" Ruru claps her hands. "That's the power of the sword!"

"Onee-I mean, Sword Maiden!" Priestess quickly corrects herself, having almost forgotten that they revert to their secret names when they are alone, and jumps up and down. "That is awesome!"

"Thank you, dear Priestess," Sword Maiden says.

"I can upgrade your gear if you'd like," Ruru says to Priestess. "then, your party can be on your way."

"I'd love that~!" the younger blonde nods her head.

Priestess sets her staff down on the table and gets out the items needed for upgrading. The dwarf girl cracks her knuckles and works her magic to make it neater and stronger than it was before. A white glow appears on the staff as she waves her hands around after setting the required materials next to it. After throwing her hands down and chanting a spell, the glow stops with sparkles scattering. The orb is slightly bigger, plus the golden rings seem to be glowing a little. The handle seems to have a softer grip, easier to handle, plus it's lighter colored than usual.

"Your healing power shall be twice as powerful now," Ruru says. "Meaning, your healing will be faster. Plus that, your light magic is more powerful as well."

"Really!? That's amazing!" Priestess exclaims. "I can't thank you enough!"

"I'm just doing my job," the dwarf girl says with a confident smile.

"You have our eternal gratitude," Sword Maiden says. "Now which way is toward the next town?"

"Just a couple miles from my place. Follow that path over there," Ruru points to her right to see a trail going down hill.

"Awesome! Thanks, Ruru-san!" Priestess says.

After waving good-bye to the dwarf girl, the party continues their journey toward the next town and thankfully, thanks to Sword Maiden defeating those goblins, she received more loot, meaning coins so they can afford to stay at another inn. Priestess is happy about that and hugs her "big sister".

"We're stronger than before, aren't we, Onee-sama?"

"We sure are, Priestess-chan," Sword Maiden replies. "Ruru-san did a nice job, actually."

"I wonder if there will be more blacksmiths."

"Possibly. The next town should have one of those if we need more upgrades."

"Awesome!"

They thank Ruru one last time before turning and heading down the path toward the next town.

**A/N: So…I took a bit of my own story from "Power of Weapon Upgrades" but I added some stuff in there to make it fit into the topic of this one. That one shot may be deleted shortly after I post this. Just so that there's no repeats or whatnot. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the super late update. Haven't been really inspired lately until now. XD The opening is from the scene from Goblin Slayer with Sword Maiden and Goblin Slayer himself. The others were inspired from "God of War 4". **

**Have a nice day!**


	5. Feelings and Honor

**Chapter 5**

**Feelings and Honor**

Priestess and Sword Maiden walk down the path to the next town after taking down more monsters from the next dungeon. They received more coins and loot for upgrades, but they were in small amounts. Killing more monsters and goblins is needed to get more. But so far, down the path, there were none until they see another dungeon probably miles from the next town they were going to.

"Onee-sama…" Priestess says. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately."

"What's that?"

"You know…we've encountered lots of monsters…but what about other adventurers?" she points out. "So far I haven't seen any."

"Hmmm…maybe they're way far ahead or beginners that take a different path," Sword Maiden guesses. "But even so, don't let your guard down. On our journey, we will encounter each and every manner of creature."

"So…will they try and rob us?"

"It depends," the older blonde replies. "They may be nice or mean. But again, don't let your guard down."

"I understand."

The two holy maidens continue walking down the path until they get to the dungeon gates. Priestess opens it and the two enter. They take a look around, readying their weapons to see if any goblins or other creatures pop out of nowhere. In this world, treasury and other valuable things are never really easy to obtain. They always have to fight to get what they want. For Priestess, it's a bit overwhelming, but it's always worth it. With Sword Maiden by her side, there is nothing that can stop her.

Of course, when they go further into the dungeon, they encounter skeleton warriors, zombies and mutant animals. With their newly upgraded weapons, they take down each and every one of them with ease, with some of them dropping coins. Priestess picks up the bags of coins after all of them are defeated and they head further down until they find another chest. But this chest requires 3 runes to destroy, so Priestess searches high and low until she finds one of them hiding near some rocks, one on the wall and the last one above the chest. Once she's cleared all of them, the chest is now ready to be opened. Priestess opens it and finds another golden apple to increase her health. She feels stronger than before, which makes Sword Maiden proud of her. However, Priestess needs to increase her mana as well if she's going to use powerful attacks. Each attack rune will consume more of her mana than the rest. If she finds any, she'll have to use them wisely.

They go further down the dungeon until they come across a long bridge that may lead to the exit. However, more creatures pop up to prevent them from doing so. Again, the holy maidens fight valiantly to defeat them until there are none of them left. Priestess finds a chest that contains a key to the gate, so she picks it up and heads toward the bridge to cross it. They arrive at the very last room that has the gate to the exit. But Priestess's eyes dart over to a fatally wounded warrior, leaning against the wall. His sword is a few feet away from him and his upper body is covered in blood. There are cuts on his arms and legs. His armor is almost broken off. The young blonde cannot believe it.

"Oh, my gosh!" she cries as she runs to his aid. "You poor, poor man! Who did this to you!?"

"Th-these…vile creatures…I tried to fight them…tried to take them down…but it was no use…" his voice is raspy and he has a hard time breathing. "I don't know if I will last much longer…"

"You will! Let me help you real quick!" She takes his hand and points her staff at him. It begins to glow yellow. "Oh, Lord, please lend me your-"

Her healing spell gets interrupted by sudden growling and snarling surrounding the young warriors. Sword Maiden draws out her sword.

"Priestess-chan!" she cries.

The staff stops glowing as her focus is now on the vicious goblins that approach them slowly. They must be the ones that attacked this warrior. She will not let them injure him any more. She stands up.

"Sword Maiden-sama," she says, her eyes filled with determination. "Take care of this man."

"But…"

"Please…" the younger blonde says. "He is our only hope. I can't let this happen. Let me handle this."

Sword Maiden stares at the young girl and then she nods in understanding. "Go get them, Priestess. I believe in you. Do not hold back."

"Thank you."

As the older blonde approaches the young man, Priestess turns toward the goblins, readying her staff.

"You are ALL…going to pay for what you did to him…" she says coldly.

The goblins snarl and charge at her with their knives and clubs. She evades three attacks and uses her staff to whack them away. She spins her staff and the top glows orange with fire. She swings it at one of them with the trail of flames following the swing and the goblin is engulfed in flames. He burns into ashes seconds later, causing the goblins to snarl and go at her all at once. She dodges them and shoots fire balls at them, burning down each and every one of them. The last three dodge her fire balls and jump high in the air. They land in front of her, clubs and knives ready. Priestess glares at them, spinning her staff and it glows fiery orange again. She takes a big swing with flames trailing after and all three of them burn away. When the goblins are all gone, she pants heavily from exhaustion. All of them are gone and now she, Sword Maiden and the wounded warrior are left.

Priestess rushes toward the man and takes his hand. "Mister, are you still with me? Please…let me heal you!"

"It's…too late…young one…" he says.

"Wh-whaaa….?" Priestess looks up at Sword Maiden, who shakes her head sadly. "N-no! I know there's still time left for you! I just need to heal your wounds….and you can continue your great adventure. Your family and friends must be counting on you to-"

"I'm sorry…." he says quietly. "but…I truly can't make it…"

"No…no…" Priestess's eyes brim with tears as she squeezes his hand tighter. "You can't leave…you have so much to accomplish…so much to explore…"

Sword Maiden bites her lip to keep herself from also crying.

"If you would please…miss…" he says as he turns toward the sword. "Take my weapon. I can't die and leave it there to rot. It's too valuable to be left alone. Take it…in my place…"

Priestess eyes the sword and then turns back to him. "I-I will. I will do wield it in your honor. This…I promise."

The young warrior gives a weak smile. "And…one last thing…before I die…you two young warriors…please stay by my side until my last breath. The last thing I want to see…is you beautiful women."

"Of course," Sword Maiden says, sitting beside him. "We will stay by your side."

Priestess sniffles as she too sits at the other side of him. "If…if that is what you wish….we'll grant your…l-last request…"

The dying warrior feels the two holy maidens' shoulders press against him and he lets out a soft sigh with bliss. "Thank you…young warriors. I'm so…happy…"

The young blonde holds on to his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, not caring if she gets wet with blood. Sword Maiden does the same. The blondes stay by his side like they promised until the warrior passes away. His hand drops to the floor, making Priestess gasp. She grits her teeth as a new batch of tears fall freely from her eyes and she hugs the warrior, sobbing softly.

****Later****

After washing up from a nearby river and waterfall a mile away from the dungeon, and thanks to Sword Maiden for buying extra clothing, which are some white dresses, they hang their clothes to dry and put on the dresses. They sit on some large rocks, listening to the sound of the river flowing and the waterfall. Priestess has not said a word at all after leaving the dungeon. All she did was hold on to the sheath that conceals the sword of the dead warrior with a sad expression on her face. Sword Maiden starts to worry and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen…I know this was hard for you, but…there was nothing you could do," she says sadly.

"I know…" Priestess quietly replies. "It's just…"

"You could've saved him, yes. But even so, he was too beaten. We had to let him go."

The younger blonde clenches her fists on the hem of her dress. Tears threaten to spill again. "I just can't stop thinking about….how much he suffered. Those creeps did this to him."

"Again, there was nothing we could do," Sword Maiden says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

"Oh, Onee-sama!" Priestess plunges herself on her "sister's" chest and sobs her heart out.

Sword Maiden hugs her tenderly to comfort her. A couple of tears of her own fall from her eyes as well. After a while, the crying ceases and Priestess pulls away.

"So…what are you going to do now?" the older blonde asks.

Priestess looks back at the sword she put aside near a tree trunk next to her drying clothing and then towards her "older sister". "I'm going to do what I promised the young warrior. I'm going to carry the sword in his honor. I'll take good care of it for the rest of my life."

Sword Maiden nods and smiles. "A wise choice, Priestess-chan. I know you can do it."

"Buuuut…" There is a pause.

Cue the two women going into Chibi Mode, Sword Maiden tilts her head in confusion.

"What's that, Priestess-chan?" she asks.

"I know nothing about swordsmanship…" she mutters as she taps her two fingers together.

The older blonde sweat drops and laughs nervously. "Guess you can't truly honor him that way, can you? You haven't thought this through, of course…"

"I'm so sowwy…!" Priestess bows her head in shame.

Back into their normal selves, Sword Maiden pats her on the head. "I think I know a place where they can teach you a little on that. In fact, we came to the right town for it."

"Really?" Priestess jumps up. "Then let's go!"

"Hold up~" Sword Maiden laughs. "Our clothing isn't even dry yet. We have to wait, okay?"

"Alright, alright," Priestess sits back down and giggles.

Priestess's goal to become a gold-ranked adventurer is still miles away. Fortunately, little by little, she's becoming stronger and stronger each day. And now, the younger blonde wields a new weapon to honor the dead warrior. She is sure that she will reach that rank in no time.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hehe! So…Goblin Slayer is nothing without brutality and death. At least some of it in my story. Buuut…this idea wasn't mine. Goes to my good friend Major Mike Powell III. So thanks, Mikey-kun. **

**Also, since the movie Goblin's Crown finally came out, it inspired me to write more. I'm not making any promises as to when I will update it next. But until then, look forward to it. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
